An Emotional Trip
by kateandharvey
Summary: What if in my story Not Us, Niles and CC's 'fake' marriage was real? NEW STORY! READ FROM THE BEGINNING!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As I was reading the reviews for Chapter two of this story, I realized that placing it in Germany was a little out of my league. So, I've re-typed the story, and hope you enjoy the new, and improved, version of... An Emotional Trip.

By the way, this is a 'what if' story that is linked to my story Not Us. If you haven't read that story, I strongly suggest that you do. However, if you'd just like to skim through it, the wedding that is frequently talked about in this story is located in Chapter 11 of Not Us.

Disclaimer: I do not own Niles, CC Babcock, Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, Maggie Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, and/or Grace Sheffield.

**An Emotional Trip**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

"CC, Stephanie and Joe have been calling all week to meet us for dinner. I can't put them off any longer." Niles told her.

CC sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Go ahead and call them back. Make plans for tomorrow night."

"It's Saturday tomorrow." Niles said.

"Yeah? Your point, Butler Boy?"

"You don't have a date?" Niles asked, setting her up.

"Of course I don't have a-" She paused and glared at him, realizing his game. "Just call them."

"As you wish, witch." He responded as she left the room, and then sat down and began to dial.

"Hello, Joe? This is Niles.(Beat) Yes, we're planning tomorrow night.(Beat) Sounds great. (Beat) Alright then, Buh-bye."

The next night, Niles and CC were sitting at a table with Joe and Stephanie, and reminiscing about their times in the Not Us house.

"It's too bad that you guys got voted out right after the wedding," Stephanie told then sincerely, "We really missed you."

"It was very upsetting," CC said, "Although, I really did enjoy my wedding."

"You guys really did do a nice job." Niles told the couple.

"Yes, it was almost like a real wedding." CC supplied, laughing softly.

"Oh, it was real." Joe told them seriously.

Niles and CC started laughing. "Good one, Joe." CC told him.

"No, Joe isn't kidding. Your wedding _was_ real." Stephanie spoke.

With a shocked look on his face, Niles asked, "How?"

"Joe and I lived in England before the show. He was an ordained pastor over there." Stephanie explained.

"Yes," Joe continued, "And, you two _are married._"

Just then, Stephanie's phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, she answered it, "Hello? (Beat) Yes, Mom, we'll be right there."

She hung up and put the phone back into her purse and told Joe, "Joe, we need to go, my mother needs our help. It seems she can't find Fluffy again." Stephanie rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Alright." Joe told Stephanie sadly, and stood up with a still shocked Niles and CC, "Well, it was great to see you guys. We'll meet up for dinner again soon, alright?"

"Sure." CC said numbly.

"Good luck with Fluffy..." Niles called out to them as they left.

After a long silence, CC looked at Niles and told him, "You're my husband."

"And you're my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, this is a 'what if' story that is linked to my story Not Us. If you haven't read that story, I strongly suggest that you do. However, if you'd just like to skim through it, the wedding that is frequently talked about in this story is located in Chapter 11 of Not Us.

Disclaimer: I do not own Niles, CC Babcock, Fran Fine, Maxwell Sheffield, Maggie Sheffield, Brighton Sheffield, and/or Grace Sheffield.

**An Emotional Trip**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

After arriving at the mansion, Niles looked at CC as they sat in the car. "What do you think?" He asked.

CC shrugged, "I think we should get divorced."

The words stabbed Niles in the heart more than he thought they would. But, he nodded, "Alright." He paused, "When would you like to leave?" He asked sadly.

CC looked at him with confusion, and he quickly clarified. "To England."

"Well, could we go ASAP?" CC asked. "Like... tonight?"

Niles nodded, "If you can get Mr. Sheffield to get us some plane tickets. That'd be fine."

CC sighed, and asked Niles, "Before I can do that, we've got to face the vultures."

Niles chuckled. "It won't be _that _bad."

As they exited the car and walked up the front stairs, CC told Niles, "Oh, but it will be!"

And he opened the door with a laugh.

"How was ya dinner?" Fran asked, running into the living room.

"Very... informative." Niles told Fran.

"What'dya mean?"

CC sighed, "Get Maxwell and the children. I only want to have to say this once."

Fran did as she was told, and they all sat around in the living room, waiting for the big news.

Niles began, "You all remember the wedding CC and I had on Not Us just before our eviction, right?"

They all nodded, and he continued, "Well... As it turns out, the wedding wasn't as fake as we'd planned."

"What do you mean, Niles?" Brighton asked.

"Well, uh... B...B... Boy," CC continued as everyone rolled their eyes. "Apparently, Joe was an ordained priest over in England."

"Pastor." Niles interrupted.

"What?"

"You said a priest," Niles told CC, "He was a pastor."

"_Whatever_." CC kept going with her story, "_Anyway, _Niles and I are married."

"What?!" The Sheffield-Fine clan all shouted together.

CC stood up, "But... we're going to England to fix it. Right now. So, Maxwell, could you please get us some tickets? Sooner rather than later?"

Max nodded, "Sure thing." He walked into the office as everyone just kept staring.

CC sighed, "Well, I'm going to head home and pack, and I'll see you in a few hours, alright?"

Niles nodded, "Okay. But I have no idea how you're being so cool about this."

CC shrugged, "We just go to England, we get a divorce, and we fly home. No big deal. It'll be simple."

Boy, was she wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know it's been a long time since Chapter 2, but if you're still interested... Here's Chapter 3. By the way, everything the judge is saying? Total crap I pulled from the clouds of my imagination, so play along please. It's a fiction story for a reason.

**An Emotional Trip**

**Chapter 3**

**kateandharvey**

"What the hell do you mean we can't get a divorce?" CC screamed at the judge, her hands planted firmly on his desk and her torso threateningly leaning over him.

"I mean exactly what I said. I can't give you a divorce based on the grounds of..." He checked the papers, "Inability to love." He shrugged, "Besides, we have a law here in England. It isn't like the United States. Because you were married by a pastor who is only legitimate here, you're only legally married here. However, you were married in the US. Which means that your marriage is what we like to call an 'Out of Town' marriage. It occurred with one of our pastors, but in another country."

"So because we were married in the US we can't get divorced?" Niles asked.

The judge nodded, "That's partially correct. You can't get divorced _now _however, if you really want a divorce that badly, terms can be arranged."

"But I'm originally from England! That's doesn't help us at all?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Terms..." CC began, "What kind of terms?"

The judge shrugged, "We can have you divorced in a week, if you meet all of our conditions. We'd have to do a 'Romantic Informative' where we'd interview your friends and family, dig up any information we could on you two... And so on. If you pass that with flying colors, your divorce can be granted. However, if you barely pass we move onto the next step of the process. The 'Seclusion Agreement'."

CC sighed, "And what's that?"

"The 'Seclusion Agreement' consists of living together for a set number of days. I'd give you some challenges, and if you complete those, your divorce will be granted after another stage."

Niles groaned, "And just what is the final stage?"

The judge smiled, "The 'Split Up'. My favorite part. We separate you, and ask you some questions about each other. You pass the test, divorce granted, no questions asked. You fail, no matter what your scores were on the other stages, you go home married."

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?" CC persisted.

The judge nodded, "Positive."

CC and Niles glanced at each other. "Can we have a minute?"

"Take all the time you need."

CC and Niles exited the judge's office, and went into the hallway. "So what do you say?"

"Well," Niles began to answer, "If you want the divorce so bad, then I guess we're going to do it."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "I'm obviously not included in any of the decisions, so why are you even asking me? All you've done the whole time we've been here is beg for the judge to divorce us. And what kind of answer is that? On your form? Failure to love? You and I both know that wasn't mine."

CC threw her hands in the air. "I didn't think you wanted to be married to me! And what did you expect me to say? What did you say?"

"I didn't fill mine out." He admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I wrote 'redundant' on everything, and handed it in."

CC groaned, rolling her eyes, "No wonder he won't divorce us! You're messing with him!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing, CC! This is some type of joke! You caught me!" Niles replied sarcastically.

Cc's brows furrowed with anger. "So what's your answer? Do you want to get divorced or not? Because I'm going back in there. What do you want me to tell him?"

Niles shook his head, "Tell him whatever you want, Chastity."

CC spun around, "What did you just say?"

Niles, realizing his mistake, cringed.

CC stormed so close to him they were almost chest to chest. "I told you that in confidence. I told you to never use it, ever."

Niles stared back into her eyes sadly, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

CC was taken aback by the sadness she saw in Niles' eyes. He looked so depressed, so crushed, so hurt...

CC, without saying a word, marched into the judges' office. "It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**An Emotional Trip**

**Chapter 4**

**kateandharvey**

Fran Fine was having a pretty good day, she was eating ice cream with Val, she had plans for the hair dresser in a few hours, the kids were at school... But she was worried about her best friend. He seemed very sad when he and CC had left earlier that day.

"Fran," Val began, pausing to stick a spoon of ice cream in her mouth, "I've got kind of a crazy theory."

"And what's that, Val?"

"Well," She paused, turning to Fran seriously. "I think that Niles and Miss Babcock are in love with each other."

"Val, puh-leez!" Fran shook her head, "Why would they be in love? They hate each other! I mean all they do is fight, and dance... And talk..." Fran stopped, "And kiss... Oh my gosh, Val! You're right!"

"I am?" She asked.

Fran nodded, jumping up out of her seat. "You are!"

Ring! Ring!

"Woops, betta get that, seeing as in Niles is gone." Fran ran over to the phone, picking it up with a "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Judge Wallace from London. I'm calling in regards to a...CC Babcock and a Niles Brightmore?"

Fran's stunned look at hearing the mysterious last name didn't phase her voice. "Yes?"

"Yes, I just need to ask you a few questions...May I ask whom I'm speaking with?"

"Fran Fine." She immediately replied, "I'm the nanny."

"Ah, yes.. Ms. Fine, are you aware of the situation between your friends?"

Fran nodded into the phone, "Yes."

"Okay, these are yes or no questions, alright? There aren't very many, but more could be added on with your answers."

While CC and Niles waited for the judge to do his questioning, they decided they'd check into a hotel room... They'd be gone for a while, anyway. So CC walked easily into the hotel as Niles trudged behind her, four bags in his hands.

"Can I help you?" The worker asked from behind the counter.

"Yes," CC nodded, looking at the name tag on the worker. "Jessica, I do need your help. We need a hotel room."

Jessica smiled, "Alright... What kind of hotel room?"

"One room, with a king." Niles responded from behind the stacks of bags.

"One room?" CC asked him, turning around. "One king?"

Niles shrugged, "Babcock, there's no way we'll be able to pass the judges' interviews. Just trust me on this one we might as well book a room together now."

"We will too pass!"

Niles sighed, "I _bet_ we won't."

CC's eyebrows raised, "You bet, huh? How much?"

"Forty."

"Fifty." She upped the bet by ten.

Niles nodded, "Deal."

CC turned to Jessica, "One room, one king. Under Babcock."

"Mr. and Mrs. Babcock?" A frustrated Niles asked CC as they walked into their room. Setting the bags down, he continued. "They're going to think we're mar-" He stopped short. "Oh. Right." He smiled, and flopped down on the bed.

"Well what did you want me to say?" She argued, flopping down next to him. "I mean, technically, I don't know what my last name is."

Niles' confused look soon turned to one of amusement, and he chuckled. "What?" She asked.

He laughed harder before answering. "Brightmore."

"What?" She asked again.

He sat up, "Can you say anything else?" He smiled, "Brightmore. Your name is CC Brightmore."

She sat up next to him. "Chastity Claire Brightmore."

He smiled softly, staring into her eyes.

_Ring Ring!_

CC sighed, "I'll get it." And she reached for the phone on the end table. "Hello?... Yes... Oh! Okay... Yep, we'll be right down... Alright, then... Bye."

She turned to Niles, "That was Judge Wallace, he's got our results of the interviews."

Niles, hopping off of the bed, told her, "That was quick!"

"Tell me about it!" She responded, and they shut the hotel room door behind them.

"Okay," The judge began, "I've got your results."

Niles and CC nodded.

"If you fail this, you go on to the Seclusion."

"We know." CC told him, irritated. "Now, how'd we do?"

Judge Wallace handed them a stack of papers. "See for yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: You get two chapters! Yay!

**An Emotional Trip**

**Chapter 5**

**kateandharvey**

**Witness Form**

**Name: **Fran Fine

**Relation: **Nanny at workplace of both people in question.

**-Questions-**

**Have you ever witnessed any romance and/or romantic events between the man and woman in question?**

Yes.

**Elaborate.**

They dance together a lot, and Niles will always try to cheer Miss Babcock up.

**Hugging?**

Yes, but I didn't witness it. I heard about it.

**Kissing?**

Oy! Absolutely! Miss Babcock and Niles were in a heated lip lock one time! They claim they were drunk, but if what I saw was drunk, then I don't wanna see sober! I'm plotzing just thinkin' about it!

**Common behavior between the man and woman?**

Fighting, bickering, throwing insults.

**Anything you'd like to add?**

I sent Niles and Miss Babcock into the Not Us House because I was _sure _they were in love. Still am.

**Witness Form**

**Name: **Stuart Babcock

**Relation: **CC's father.

**-Questions-**

**Have you ever witnessed any romance and/or romantic events between the man and woman in question?**

Yes.

**Elaborate.**

I've seen everything from innocent dancing to Niles protecting her from anything my Kitten needs protected from.

**Hugging?**

No.

**Kissing?**

No, but I highly suspect it.

**Common behavior between the man and woman?**

Cc's extremely rude to Niles, but I've only seen Niles be kind to CC.

**Anything you'd like to add?**

I strongly believe that Niles is the only person who can keep CC happy, and who can handle her. They do belong together.

**Witness Form**

**Name:** Maxwell Sheffield

**Relation: **Employer

**-Questions-**

**Have you ever witnessed any romance and/or romantic events between the man and woman in question?**

Yes.

**Elaborate.**

Niles takes CC to many functions. He serves as her date.

**Hugging?**

No.

**Kissing?**

Yes, one night when Fran and I came into the house late, we witnessed a very heated embrace between the two.

**Common behavior between the man and woman?**

Bickering.

**Anything you'd like to add?**

Niles loves CC, I can see it in his eyes. I've known him long enough to tell. And CC... I'm almost positive she feels the same.

**Witness Form**

**Name: **Marie Brightmore

**Relation: Niles' mother.**

**-Questions-**

**Have you ever witnessed any romance and/or romantic events between the man and woman in question?**

Yes.

**Elaborate.**

Oh Dear! I've heard of Niles accompanying CC to endless events! I also heard that their dances are phenomenal.

**Hugging?**

Not that I've seen.

**Kissing?**

I'd like to think so.

**Common behavior between the man and woman?**

Love hidden with arguments.

**Anything you'd like to add?**

If I know my boy, and I do, he's in love.


End file.
